frozen_parodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Meeting Piglet's Group/In Summer
(As dawn quickly approached, Minnie, Crash's group, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Daisy, Clarabelle, Danny, Sawyer, and Buck wallked on a narrow rim of a mountain. Crash's group was tired, cold, and weak, but Minnie, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Daisy, Clarabelle, Danny, Sawyer, and Buck didn't give up while trudging through the snow) Minnie: Come on! It's not much farther. Dingodile: (Wearily, slowly) I don't... (Yawns) Care. I'm too tired, Sheilas! Daisy: You can rest when we find shelter. Crash: (Wearily, shivering) And t-t-too c-c-cold! Coco: I'm sure the shelter has plenty of heat. Crunch: (Wearily) And too hungry! Aku-Aku: There's plenty of food in the shelter. Tiny: (Wearily) And too... (But he sneezed) Tawna: Bless you, Tiny. Tiny: (Sniffles) Thanks. (Wearily) And too everything! (Later on, as they stepped out of the thick trees, Minnie caught the sight of something far below. It was the Magic Kingdom completely frozen over) Minnie: Look! Over there! Daisy: The Magic Kingdom! (Mickey, Donald, and Goofy looked down on it) Mickey: It's completely frozen. Goofy: But it'll be fine. Tawna: Bianca will thaw it, along with all of Walt Disney World. Donald: Will she? Sawyer: (Feeling uncertain) Yeah. Minnie: Now come on. This way to the North Mountain? (She pointed straight ahead, but Crash pointed her right index finger up toward a perilously mighty mountain) Crash: More like this way. (Minnie, the remainder of Crash's group, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Daisy, Clarabelle, Danny, and Sawyer looked up at the mountain in awe. Later on, the group walked beneath the frozen willows. The hanging branches glistened like Christmas lights, and Spirit jumped up to knock them with his hooves. They tinkled like wind chimes) Coco: (In awe) I never knew winter could be so beautiful. Clarabelle: And moo-arvelous! Voice: Yeah, it really is beautiful, isn't it? But it's so white. You know, how about a little color? Must we bleach the joy out of it all? I'm thinking like maybe some crimson, chartreuse... Buck: Hey, wait! Did you hear something? (Minnie, Crash's group, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Daisy, Clarabelle, Danny, and Sawyer looked around for the source of the rambling. They looked at Buck because they thought that he could actually talk) Buck: Oh, look! Nine talking snow-animals! From the Hundred Acre Wood! (He just looked back at them. In the meantime, nine snow-sea animals wandered up behind them, the second one noseless. The first snow-animal is a white male anthro stuffed toy pig with a blunt snout, toeless hooves, and two black coals for eyes. He is Piglet. The second snow-animal is a white male anthro stuffed teddy bear with fingerless hands, toeless feet, and two black coals for eyes. He is Winnie the Pooh, or Pooh for short, Piglet’s friend. The third snow-sea animal is a white male anthro stuffed toy tiger with a pink nose, three pairs of black whiskers, a bouncing tail, fingerless hands, toeless feet, and two black coals for eyes. He is Tigger, Piglet and Pooh’s friend. The fourth snow-animal is a white male anthro rabbit with a pink nose and pale blue sclerae with black pupils for eyes. He is Rabbit, Piglet, Pooh, and Tigger’s friend. The fifth snow-animal is a white male anthro stuffed toy donkey with a black mane, toeless hooves, and two pale blue sclerae with black pupils for eyes. He is Eeyore, Piglet, Pooh, Tigger, and Rabbit’s friend. The sixth snow-animal is a white male anthro owl with yellow sclerae and black pupils for eyes. He is Owl, Piglet, Pooh, Tigger, Rabbit, and Eeyore’s friend. The seventh snow-animal is a white female anthro stuffed toy adult kangaroo with a black nose, fingerless hands, toeless feet, two black coals for eyes, and long black eyelashes. She is Kanga, Piglet, Pooh, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, and Owl’s friend. The eighth snow-animal is a white male anthro stuffed toy kangaroo joey with a black nose, fingerless hands, toeless feet, and two black coals for eyes. He is Roo, Kanga’s son and Piglet, Pooh, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, and Owl’s other friend. And the last snow-animal is a white male anthro stuffed toy heffalump with a small trunk, purple yarned hair, a purple cottontail, and two black coals for eyes. He is Lumpy, Piglet, Pooh, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Owl, Kanga, and Roo’s friend) Eeyore: How about yellow? (Pooh shook his head) Pooh: No, not yellow. Piglet: Yellow and snow? Tigger: Brrrr.... No go. (He and the others stopped between Danny and Sawyer as the group looked down at them. The snow-animals looked at Minnie, Daisy’s group) Owl: Am I right? (Tawna screamed and kicked Rabbit’s head clean off, as he screamed a bit as well. Mickey caught Rabbit's head with his hands) Rabbit: (Nervously) Uh, hi. Mickey: You're creepy. (He tossed the head to Minnie, and they commence a game of hot potato with the group) Minnie: I don't want it! Crunch: Back at you, baby! Tigger: Would you please don't drop me?! Don't! Bernard: Come on, it's just a head. Eeyore: (Approaching Minnie) All right, we got off to a bad start. Minnie: Ew, ew! Daisy: Yuck! Clarabelle: No way, José! Kanga: The body! (She slammed Rabbit's head back on his body, making him bump into Piglet, making his head flip upside down. The snow-pig smiled happily. but then he looked confused) Piglet: Wait, what am I looking at right now? Why are you guys hanging off the earth like a bat? Rabbit: They are not! (Feeling sympathetic, Kairi knelt down to the snow-sponge) Minnie: Okay. Wait one second. (She fixed the snow-teddy bear’s head) Pooh: Oooh! Thank you! Minnie: You're welcome. Danny: Now you're perfect. Bernard: Well, almost. ''(He then conjured a snow spell from his hands and placed a black lump of coal on Pooh's face for the latter’s nose) Piglet: (Feeling the magic) Woo! Head rush! Pooh: Are you okay? (The snow-sponge looked at the tiny nose on Pooh’s face and smiled happily) Piglet: Are you kidding? I am wonderful! Pooh: I've always wanted a nose. So cute. It's like a little baby unicorn! (Bernard then magically made the nose a little smaller) Pooh: (During the magic) What? Hey! Whoa. (Then Pooh got happy at the smaller nose he has now) Pooh: Oh, I love it even more! Owl: Good for you. Lumpy: All right, let's start this thing over. Tigger: Hi everybody. I'm Tigger. Pooh: I’m Winnie the Pooh. But everyone calls me Pooh for short. Kanga: I’m Kanga. Roo: I’m her son, Roo. Lumpy: And I’m Lumpy. How do you do? Piglet's group: And we like warm hugs. (Minnie looked at Piglet's group closely in confusion) Minnie: Piglet's group? (She realized happily) Minnie: That’s right! Piglet’s group! My childhood snow buddies! Mr. Krabs: Uh, and you are? Minnie: (Realizing) Oh, I'm Minnie Mouse, Princess of the Magic Kingdom. (Piglet's group turned to Mickey, Bernard, Danny, and Sawyer) Roo: And who are those funny-looking animals over there? Mickey: My name’s Mickey. Mickey Mouse. Bernard: Mine’s Bernard. I’m Mickey’s older brother. Danny: I’m Danny. I’m a friend of Mickey and Bernard’s. Sawyer: And I’m his girlfriend, Sawyer. Piglet's group: Uh-huh. Lumpy: And who's the horse? Buck: I’m Buck. (Piglet's group looked at them, feeling confused, except Rabbit and Kanga, that is) Piglet's group: Oh. Owl: They're.... Oh, okay. Makes things easier for us. (Buck tried to bite Pooh's nose, but he failed) Pooh: Ha! Awww, look at him trying to kiss my nose. I like you, too. Kanga: Can't you tell the difference between a kiss and a bite? Minnie: (Changing the subject) Guys, did Bianca build you? (Spongebob's group looked at her) Rabbit: Yeah. Why? (Curious, Mickey took one of Piglet's twig arms off and studied it) Donald: Do you know where she is? Mickey: (Studying the arm that moved) Fascinating! A moving stick arm. Eeyore: Yeah. Why? Goofy: Do you think you could show us the way? Rabbit: Yeah. Why? Mickey: (Bending the twig arm) How does this work? (The twig arm slapped him across the face as Donald and Goofy laughed, and Piglet took the arm back) Piglet: Stop it, Mickey. Trying to focus here. (He and the others looked at Minnie, Daisy, Clarabelle, and Crash's group) Piglet: Yeah. Why? Danny: We'll tell you why. Sawyer: We need Bianca to bring summer back to the Magic Kingdom. Bernard: And since I have ice powers, I can teach her how to control hers. (Piglet's group became interested) Piglet's group: Summer? (Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Bernard, Danny, and Sawyer nodded) Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Bernard, Danny, and Sawyer: Yes. Aku-Aku: That's why we're out here. (Spongebob's group, except Rabbit and Kanga, smiled) Spongebob: Oh, I don't know why but I've always loved the idea of summer, and sun, and all things hot. Dingodile: Really? Tiny: Tiny guess snow animals don't have much experience with heat. Piglet's group: Nope. (Roo and Lumpy began to daydream about summer) Roo: But sometimes, we like to close our eyes, and imagine what it'd be like when summer does come. Lumpy: Me and Roo both. Tigger: I'd like to hear this. (Then Spongebob and Patrick began singing while daydreaming about summer still) Spongebob: Bees'll buzz Patrick: Kids'll blow dandelion fuzz Spongebob and Patrick: And we'll be doing Whatever snow does in summer Patrick: A drink in my hand Spongebob: My snow up against the burning sand Spongebob and Patrick: Probably getting Gorgeously tanned in summer Spongebob: I'll finally see a summer breeze Blow away a winter storm Patrick: And find out what happens To solid water when it gets warm Spongebob: And I can't wait to see What my buddies all think of me Spongebob and Patrick: Just imagine how much Cooler we'll be in summer (They scat a bit while tap dancing with some seagulls) Spongebob: The hot and the cold are both so intense Patrick: Put 'em together, it just makes sense Squidward: No, it doesn't. (But Spongebob and Patrick, ignoring Squidward, scatted a bit again) Patrick: Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle Spongebob: But put us in summer and we'll be.... (They see some water puddles, making them stop, and Squidward answered like a guess) Squidward: Puddles? (Spongebob and Patrick got happy, thinking otherwise) Spongebob: Nope! (They resume singing) Spongebob: Happy snow-sea creatures Patrick: (Happily) Yeah! Squidward: (Flatly under his breath) That doesn't rhyme. (But Spongebob and Patrick continued) Spongebob: When life gets rough We like to hold on to my dream Patrick: Of relaxing in the summer sun Just lettin' off steam Oh, the sky will be blue Spongebob: And you guys will be there too Spongebob and Patrick: When I finally do What frozen things do in summer (Back in reality....) Squidward: (Flatly) I'm gonna tell them. Everyone except Squidward: Don't you dare! Piglet’s group except Rabbit and Kanga: In summer (When Spongebob and Patrick stopped imagining and their song, they straighten up and got excited) Pooh: So, come on! Tigger: Bianca's this way. Rabbit: Let's go bring back summer! (Sawyer laughed a bit as she and the group followed Piglet's group. Although Bernard and Rabbit didn't follow them at first) Sombra: We're coming, wait! (Rabbit and Kanga flatly looked at Danny and Sawyer) Rabbit: Somebody's got to tell them. Danny: Well, tough. It's their opinion, not ours. Rabbit: (Sighs) Whatever. Sawyer: But for a snow-animal, how do you know what heat's like? Kanga: Piglet's group and I usually feel some of the sun's heat from above us, despite all of the cold weather in the air. Bernard: Oh, okay. Donald: And you're sure you will teach Bianca to control her powers? Bernard: I'm sure. Goofy: Gawrsh! You’re amazing, Bernard. (They then ran off to catch up with the others. Back in the Magic Kingdom, the people were huddling around weak fires as they tried to keep warm. Two male anthro ducks named Darkwing Duck (Drake Mallard) and Launchpad McQuack were fighting over a woodpile) Darkwing: No, no. You got the bark facing down. Launchpad: (Turning the top piece of wood on the woodpile face up) The bark needs to be face-up! Darkwing: (Turning the wood face-down) Bark down is drier! Launchpad: Bark up! Darkwing: Bark down! Launchpad: Bark up! (While the two ducks were arguing with each other, a plump, old female anthro duck named Mrs. Bettina Beakley gathered some wood and gave it to a female anthro hippo named Tillie Hippo. Like a light in the dark, Mortimer moved through the crowd as he passed the cloak to the people) Mortimer: Cloak. Does anyone need a cloak? Mrs. Beakley: (Taking some cloaks) The Magic Kingdom is indebted to you, you're highness. Mortimer: The castle is open. There's soup and hot chocolate in the grand hall. (He gave the stack of cloaks to a guard) Mortimer: Here. Pass these out. (As the guard began to pass the cloaks out, Pete approached Drake with the Toon Patrol following him) Pete: Prince Mortimer Mouse, are we just expected to sit here and freeze while you give away all of the Magic Kingdom's tradeable goods?! Mortimer: Princess Minnie has given their orders, and.... Pete: (Cutting him off) And that's another thing! Has it dawned on you that your princess may be conspiring with that wicked sorceress to destroy us all?! Drake: (Getting angry) Do not question the princess! Minnie left me in charge, and I will not hesitate to protect Arendelle from treason! Pete: (Feeling flabbergasted and offended) Treason?! (Suddenly, the crowd saw Minnie's group's horses and the carriage running up as they came back without Minnie's group. Mortimer ran up to the horses, then looked at the mountain as he began to worry along with the people. He turned to the crowd) Mortimer: Princess Minnie is in trouble. I need volunteers to go with me to find them! (Some guards volunteered) Toon Patrol: We'll go with! Pete: Like they said! (He turned to the Toon Patrol) Pete: Be prepared for anything, and should you encounter Queen Bianca, you are put an end to this winter. Do you understand? Toon Patrol: (Understanding) Yes, sir! (Then with that, they left with Mortimer and some guards that volunteered) Coming up: After finally arriving at the North Mountain, the group discovers Bianca's ice palace and after a brief reunion with Bianca that ends with Bianca accidentally freezing Minnie's heart and Bernard offering to stay with her and teach her how to control her powers, Bianca conjures an Abominable Snowman to chase off the group, except Bernard. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Frozen Fanmakes Category:Frozen Parodies